reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaws from the West
(PS4) or (ONE) to take cover * Protect Dutch * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to run after the outlaw * Follow Dutch * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) near items to pick them up while searching the house * Join Dutch outside after searching for supplies * Investigate the barn * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to focus on the O'Driscoll * Grab the O'Driscoll * Interrogate the O'Driscoll * Deal with the O'Driscoll * Pick up your gun * Pick up your hat * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to focus on the horse * Calm the horse * Approach the horse * Use (PS4) or (ONE) to pat the horse * Lead the horse * Lead the horse to the hitching post * Investigate the noise inside the house |rewards = N/A |previous = |next = "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" }} Outlaws from the West is the first storyline mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Half frozen, close to death, and on the run, the gang find shelter in an old abandoned mining town. Dutch, Arthur, and Micah head out to look for supplies. Story Following the failure of the Blackwater Massacre and the Van der Linde gang's subsequent escape into a snowstorm in Ambarino, Arthur and Dutch go scouting for supplies and any sign of Micah or John, who were sent to do the same. They soon encounter Micah, who tells them about a nearby homestead and leads them to it. Arthur hides behind a cattle shed and Micah hides behind a wagon whilst Dutch goes to speak to the people inside the house. As Dutch is speaking, Micah notices a body in the wagon and alerts Arthur, who says that Dutch should be the main focus. The men in the house, who turn out to be members of the O'Driscoll Boys gang, begin to threaten Dutch, ultimately leading to a shootout between Arthur, Dutch, and Micah against said O'Driscolls. Once the shootout is over, Dutch tells Arthur to help him search the cabin for supplies. Arthur finds food and ammunition, as well as a photograph of the previous inhabitants of the cabin. Dutch then tells Arthur to search the barn for anything of use there. Arthur enters the barn and is ambushed by an O'Driscoll. A brawl ensues, which Dutch observes in amusement as Arthur easily subdues his opponent. Once the O'Driscoll is defeated, Dutch tells Arthur to beat information out of him. Once he's talked, Dutch gives Arthur the choice of sparing or killing the O'Driscoll, or can simply knock him unconscious. If the player lets him go, he'll appear in a later mission only to be killed. There is a Tennessee Walker inside the barn which Arthur must calm. Dutch then tells Arthur to lead the horse to a hitching post outside the house, and that Arthur should keep the horse. A commotion is heard inside the house, caused by Micah taunting a woman, who had been hiding in the cellar. The house is set on fire by a knocked lantern. Dutch disarms Sadie and calms her down. The four then return to the rest of the gang. Gold Medal Objectives *Take no damage during the shootout. *Loot 6 or more items from Adler Ranch. *Complete with at least 80% accuracy. Deaths * Davey Callander - Succumbed to his injuries sustained in the Blackwater Massacre. * Jake Adler - Killed by the members of the O'Driscoll Boys three days prior to Dutch, Micah and Arthur's arrival on the ranch. * Various O'Driscolls - Killed by Dutch, Micah and Arthur during the ensuing shootout. Mission failure The mission will fail if the player: * Assaults, kills or abandons either Dutch or Micah. * Allows Dutch or Micah to die. * Assaults, kills or abandons their horse. * Assaults or kills Micah or Dutch's horse. * Assaults, kills or abandons the horse in the barn. * Dies. Video walkthroughs File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Intro & Mission -1 - Outlaws from the West -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Intro & Mission -1 - Outlaws from the West -Replay - Gold Medal- Trivia *Javier Escuella's only appearance in this mission is just before the title of the chapter appears on the screen. He can be seen from behind, riding alongside Micah following the third wagon in the caravan. If the player glitches into the cabin, Javier is nowhere to be seen. It's possible that he was also scouting like John and Micah, though since he is the only one of the three not mentioned, his absence is more likely an oversight. *A marker indicating Davey's corpse can be seen on the minimap, although it is impossible to see his body through the windows. *If glitched into the cabin, the player can see Davey's corpse as well as greet all the gang members inside. To get in, the player must dismount their horse to the left of the door and immediately go into first person view as they continue to walk forward; this will cause the door to open, and make it possible for Arthur to enter. **As of patch 1.14, the glitch is impossible to do. * Charles stands in front of Susan after the cutscene ends, right next to the door. * Once leaving the barn to hitch the horse it is no longer possible to enter it as there is an invisible wall. *Hosea's first lines mention that it's May at the time the mission take place. This would mean the events of the first six chapters likely takes place from May 1899 until late in the year, with Chapter 2 possibly starting in either late May or early June 1899. ** Also, his first line, "If we don't stop soon we'll all be dying," will be the one that Arthur remembers in "A Fork in the Road" if his Honor is high. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Navigation de:Gesetzlose aus dem Westen ru:Бандиты с Дикого запада fr:Les hors-la loi venus de l'Ouest Category:Redemption II Missions